Miku x Len (BAJO LLUVIA)
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Len conoce poco a poco a una hermosa de la cual se enamoro desde hace tiempo a primera vista pero gracias a una tonta pelea Miku termina siendo pareja de un chico que la golpea y la trata mal. Len intentara alejarla de el para evitar el sufrimiento de Miku y ganar la confianza de Mikuo. ¿Lo lograra?. :D


(Len x Miku)

Holassss gracias a _**SessKagome and Shade Shaw**_ _**PetiichinaD'muZ y MARDRACO10**_ Por comentar el fic que subí sobre Kagamine Rin. Muchas gracias, los reviers son muuuuuuy útiles para hacer mejorar a los demás y para animar a los demás a subir más y más y más y más y muchas más infinitas historias :D. Espero llegar a ser muy buena con los fics y espero que los disfruten mucho. Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de Kaito y Mikuo. De echo, Mikuo es uno de mis vocaloids favoritos. :S.

NO SE PERMITE DIVULGAR ESTA HISTORIA EN OTROS FOROS O PAGINAS SIN MI ATORIZACIÓN. :)

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A YAMAHA. **_

_**Summary:**_ _Len conoce poco a poco a una hermosa de la cual se enamoro desde hace tiempo a primera vista pero gracias a una tonta pelea Miku termina siendo pareja de un chico que la golpea y la trata mal. Len intentara alejarla de el para evitar el sufrimiento de Miku y ganar la confianza de Mikuo. ¿Lo lograra?. :D_

_**DESDE YA, GRACIAS POR LEER :)**_

_**¡ENJOY :D! **_

_Era un día algo nuboso. Aquel chico rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla en su patio. Una chica rubia se acerco a su lado. El chico la miró y miró hacia el cielo casi ignorándola lo que provoco que la chica suspire. Espero unos segundos y al notar que su gemelo no le dirigió la palabra y bufó. La chica bacilo un poco antes de poder entrar corriendo a su casa y salir con una silla en manos. La posiciono junto a su hermano y se sentó en ella._

_-No molestes-. Mascullo el chico mientras Rin negaba con su cabeza. _

_-Te vas a resfriar, hace mucho frío-. Se quejo Rin mientras Len movía su cabeza en dirección a ella para observarla. Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica se paro pateando con fuerza el suelo para mostrar su enojo._

_-¡Soy la mayor!-. Exclamo de forma histérica. El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros._

_-Siempre que Miku viene a casa te comportas de forma rara-. Dijo Rin pero Len solo coloco una mano en su cabeza para pensar una respuesta coherente. _

_-¿Que esperabas?. Ella y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien-. Se excuso. Rin intento jalar de su brazo para que este se pare pero el se aferro a la silla haciendo imposible que su hermana lo separe de la misma. Lo soltó bufando nuevamente. Comenzó a saltar de rabia con histeria mientras su hermano reía de forma exagerada._

_-¡Si tu no vas ella vendrá!-. Exclamo prácticamente gritando y retirándose de forma histérica. Su hermano bacilo un poco antes de detenerla. Entre dudas y dudas decidió no detenerla ya que sabía que ella buscaría la forma de traerla y que ellos hablen._

_-Hola...-. Lo distrajo una dulce y tierna voz. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Se sentó en la silla que Rin olvido entrar sin borrar su sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Len. _

_-¿Hatsune Miku?-. Pregunto mientras la chica afirmaba con su cabeza. Esa chica que según el era tan distinta a el le sonrió en aceptación._

_-Si. Kagamine Len-. Len sonrojo un poco. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo. Len miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y noto que aun seguía con su sonrisa. Pero esta ves con sus ojos cerrados. Len estaba algo incomodo pero ella parecía no percatarse de absolutamente nada._

_-Len-Kun...-. Lo llamo prácticamente susurrando lo que provoco que el sonroje. _

_-¿Te molesta que te llame así?-. Pregunto sin desviar su mirada del cielo._

_-No...no para nada...-. Respondió seguro pero nervioso._

_-¿Crees que no noto que cada ves que vengo...?-. Preguntaba Miku parándose para posicionarse frente a Len._

_-¿Ah?-. Dijo el algo extrañado._

_-¡CADA VES QUE VENGO TU TE VAS SIN SIQUIERA SALUDAR!-. Grito de forma histérica. _

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!, ¡NO TENGO LA OBLIGACIÓN DE SALUDARTE CADA VES QUE VIENES A SALUDAR A MI HERMANA!, ¡TU AMISTAD ES CON ELLA YO NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO!-. Reprochaba Len gritando de la misma forma. Miku suspiro sentándose nuevamente._

_-Gomen-. Pidió disculpas en japones mientras a Len le venía un tic al ojo izquierdo._

_**/Esta chica padece de bipolaridad crónica/ **__Pensó Len mientras bufaba._

_-Creo que soy una estúpida,...Jajajaja...-. Decía Miku llorando._

_-T-Tranquila no es para tanto-. Miku seco sus lagrimas._

_-Actuación-. Confeso. Con esa simple palabra basto para que Len golpeara su cabeza con su mano izquierda abierta. Miku expulso una carcajada sin saber como disculparse. Len se mostró algo sorprendido y sonrojado. No era una carcajada exagerada o algo por el estilo. Era una hermosa risa. Len sonrió mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido._

_-Perdón. Jajajaja, espero lleguemos a ser buenos amigos-. Comento ella mientras Len aceptaba con la cabeza y sin borrar su sonrisa. Comenzó a llover así que Len y Miku entraron con ambas sillas en sus manos. Miku se abrazó a si misma debido al frío. Rin le entrego su campera a Miku._

_-No te vas de aquí hasta que pare la lluvia-. Ordeno Rin provocando una risa por parte de Miku quien acepto con la cabeza. Miku recibió un mensaje._

_-¿Quien es?-. Pregunto Len._

_-¡Len!-. Regaño su hermana._

_-Jajaja, no hay problema. Solo es mi hermano para preguntarme si estoy bien-. Explico Miku quien se sentó en el sillón a escribir. Len dudo sentarse a su lado pero Rin lo empujo disimuladamente así que Len se sentó. Rin se había dado cuenta de como Len observa a Miku cada ves que esta iba de visita y últimamente como no lo ah podido disimular mucho se apartaba, saliendo de la casa o dirigiéndose al cuarto. Rin se fue a la cocina. Miku terminó de escribir el mensaje y pregunto..._

_-Len-Kun, ¿cual es tu número?-. Len se asombro un poco pero lo disimulo muy bien._

_-Dime solo Len, esta bien-. Respondió con una sonrisa para luego darle su número. Miku acerco su rostro al de el para sacar una foto pero el cubrió su rostro con su cabello para que la chica no notara su sonrojo._

_-Listo, Len-. Dijo ella apartándose sonriente. -Mi número lo tiene Rin-Chan, ella puede pasártelo. Por cierto, mi hermano mando un mensaje que no saliera de aquí hasta que la lluvia pare. Lo siento mucho-._

_-N-No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, enserio no es molestia-. Tranquilizo Len con una sonrisa la cual Miku regreso. Luego de unos minutos mientras Rin y Miku charlaban Len se fue a su cuarto. Len se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo. Cerro su puño y golpeó el colchón con el mismo._

_**/¿Que rayos me pasa...?/ **__Pensaba Len parándose preocupado por si mismo. Sintió la puerta abrirse..._

_-Rin, ya te dije que toques antes de...-. Len se asombro al ver a Miku totalmente sonrojada. Como si Rin le hubiese contado algo que la avergonzó. Len refregó sus ojos con ambas manos aun asombrado._

_-¿Pa-so...algo Miku?-. Pregunto Len. Miku negó con su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Rin entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta._

_-¡¿Que hago?!-. Pregunto Miku a Rin quien se encogió de hombros._

_-¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que paso?!-. Len se notaba alterado._

_-¡Kaito vino hasta aquí a decirle a Miku que esta enamorado!, ¡¿feliz?!-. Rin llegaba al borde de la histeria. Len iba a gritarle a su hermana pero se quedo mudo al reaccionar que Kaito había venido a confesarse con Miku. Las palabras de su hermana aun hacían eco en sus oídos. _

_-Kai...Con...Mik...¡entonces dile la verdad y ya!-. Len se dirigía a Miku con gritos._

_-¡No tienes por que gritarme!-._

_-Genial, Otra ves las clases de actuación-. Mascullo el rubio cuando se asombro al escuchar gemidos de llanto._

_-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!-. Regaño su hermana. El intentaría hablarle a Miku pero...¿que tal si era otra actuación?._

_-¡¿Siempre eres así de sensible?!-. Len estaba ya bastante molesto con Miku sin razón alguna._

_-¡Eres un maldito idiota!-. Le grito Miku para luego dar media vuelta y correr de la habitación._

_-Gracias Rin...-. Agradeció con cierto sarcasmo._

_-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que te comportes como un bebe celoso?-. Pregunto Rin ya un poco más tranquila provocando que Len sonroje._

_-¡¿Celoso?!, ¡si apenas la conozco!-._

_-¡DIOS LEN!, ¡solo te engañas a ti mismo!. Se te nota en la mirada y en tus actitudes que siempre viste algo especial en Miku pero nunca hablaste con ella-. Rin se fue molesta dejando a su hermano pensativo. Len se maldijo en todos los idiomas posibles. ¿¡Por una pelea tan estúpida había ocurrido todo esto!?. Pasó unas 4 semanas y lo extraño es que Miku no volvió más por esas 4 semanas. Rin entró molestas a su casa con bolsas sin ver a su hermano sentado en el sofá del comedor haciendo zaping en el televisor y se dirigió _

_-Hola Rin, veo que estas de muy buen humor-. Se burlo su hermano apagando el televisor y dejando a un lado el control remoto._

_-Tu estúpido sarcasmo fue lo que rompió el corazón de Miku-. Se quejo su hermana mientras Len se paraba de aquel sillón y se dirigía hacia la cocina._

_-¿De que hablas?-. Preguntó Len. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Digamos que no le caías bien al hermano de Miku, así que para que esta no se enamore de ti la obligo a ser novia de un chico que la siempre la golpea y la trata como una basura. Ni siquiera la deja tener amigos pero claro, ¡¿a ti que te importa no?!. Oh, y otra cosa, ¡ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TI IDIOTA!-. Len no podía escapar de su asombro. Las últimas palabras de su hermana resonaban en sus oidos. Tomo el celular de su hermana buscando el número de Miku y lo anoto en un papel. Le devolvió el celular a su hermana y tomando el de el corrió a su habitación._

_**LEN RECUERDOS...**_

-Hola...-. Lo distrajo una dulce y tierna voz. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Se sentó en la silla que Rin olvido entrar sin borrar su sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Len.

-¿Hatsune Miku?-. Pregunto mientras la chica afirmaba con su cabeza. Esa chica que según el era tan distinta a el le sonrió en aceptación.

-Si. Kagamine Len-. Len sonrojo un poco. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo. Len miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y noto que aun seguía con su sonrisa. Pero esta ves con sus ojos cerrados. Len estaba algo incomodo pero ella parecía no percatarse de absolutamente nada.

-Len-Kun...-. Lo llamo prácticamente susurrando lo que provoco que el sonroje.

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?-. Pregunto sin desviar su mirada del cielo.

-No...no para nada...-. Respondió seguro pero nervioso.

_**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS...**_

_Len llamaba y llamaba pero nadie respondía. De la nada sintió una apagada voz del otro lado. Era la voz de ella...era su voz ¡su inconfundible voz!._

_-¡Miku!...-. Exclamo Len. Acto seguido: Miku cortó. El salió corriendo de la casa sin importarle que estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Miku totalmente empapado._

_-L-Len...¡No debiste molestarte!-. Exclamo Miku casi llorando de angustia. Intento cerrar la puerta en la cara de Len pero éste la detuvo._

_-Miku ¿que sucede?-. Se sintieron los gritos de su hermano. Las lagrimas de Miku comenzaron a salir con gran intensidad al ver a Len totalmente empapado. Se notaba en sus vidriosos ojos azules lo arrepentido que estaba de haberse comportado de aquella manera. _

_-¿Como puedes ser tan terco Len...?-. Pregunto Miku algo angustiada._

_-Porqué te quiero más de lo que piensas-. Confeso Len algo sonrojado. _

_**Pov Len...(Relato de Len)...**_

_Podía sentir como las frías gotas de lluvia tocaban mis tibias mejillas haciendome notar que me encontraba sonrojado. Sentí mucho frío, incluso temblaba un poco. Observe fijamente a los ojos de Miku buscando una respuesta coherente. Pero lo único que pude notar fue una gran angustia. Me repuse un poco en la puerta ya que me encontraba agitado debido a como corrí. Nunca había corrido de forma tan desesperada y rápida a la ves. _

_-Mi hermano y Kaito te van a ver...-. Me susurro llorando. Yo negué con mi cabeza y una sonrisa. Estiré mi mano para que ella la tome._

_-Perdón...-. Fue lo único que pude decir al notar que ella no tomo mi mano para llevármela corriendo de allí._

_-¡Len basta por favor!-. Me rogó llorando aun con más intensidad (como si fuese posible eso último). Cerré fuertemente mis ojos dejando que la lluvia disimulara mis lagrimas. Me sentía angustiado y sabía que luego me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que si se lo pedía de la mejor forma posible, aun así ella se negaría. Corría tan rápido que no me daba cuenta de que Miku pegaba pequeños tropiezos ya que yo era un chico y estaba acostumbrado a correr por que desde niño jugaba mucho al fútbol, pero ella era una chica, por lo que no estaba tan acostumbrada a correr rápido. Pero si no me apresuraba ella podría resfriarse o incluso si Kaito y Mikuo lo notaban podrían perseguirnos pero le llevaríamos mucha más ventaja. Los gemidos de llanto de parte de Miku eran cada ves más fuertes. Miku tropezó provocando que yo también caiga. Intente pararme pero Miku se me abalanzó abrazándome fuerte. Acaricie su cabello y luego toque su frente. Se encontraba helada de frío. No comprendía como podía sentirme tan mal. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Noté algunas heridas en los brazos y piernas de Miku ya que llevaba falda. Era como si Kaito la hubiese golpeado. ¡¿Como no pudo su maldito hermano darse cuenta?!._

_**Pov Miku (Relato Miku)...**_

_Necesitaba un abrazo. Sentía que yo era la que debía disculparse._

_-Per...Per...Perdóname...-. Me disculpé entre gemidos de llanto que cuanto más fuerte me abrazaba Len más intensos eran. Necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado. Miré a los ojos de Len y noté que parecía inquieto, como si quisiera confesarme algo pero estuviese dudando. _

_-¿Sucede algo?...-. Pregunte ya un poco más tranquila pero aun sollozando. La mirada de Len se ensombreció. Se paro soltándome para luego agacharse de espaldas hacia mi como si estuviese pidiéndome que suba a su espalda. Me subí a su espalda mientras el caminaba agotado. La lluvia comenzó a cesar un poco mas aun no paraba. La gente en las calles nos miraba con asombro. Len me cargaba aun sabiendo que estaba más agotado que yo. Luego de unas cuadras la lluvia paró y el me bajo y me hizo pasar a su casa ordenándome que me siente en el sillón y yéndose a su cuarto para alcanzarme una campera._

_**POV RIN (RELATO RIN)...**_

_Vi a Miku, mas no la salude. Creí que debía esperar a que mi hermano y ella arreglaran sus problemas._

_-Para ser dos años más chico que yo eres fuerte-. Escuche a Miku piropear a mi hermano lo que provoco que sonría. Me retire a la cocina para escuchar la conversación sin que ellos se sientan cohibidos. Al parecer Len se había sentado a su lado. Mi hermano bostezó totalmente agotado._

_**RELATO DE LA AUTORA...**_

_Len se durmió en el sillón y dejó caer su cabeza la cual cayó al hombro de Miku quien sonrojo y sonrió._

_-Len...-. Lo despertó de forma tierna. Len la miró sonriendo y la beso en los labios de forma dulce. Ambos sonrojaron. Len podía sentir su corazón a mil pero no le importo. Al separarse la beso nuevamente y coloco su cabeza en las piernas de Miku para utilizarlas como almohada mientras se acomodaba a lo largo del sofá. Miku coloco una mano en la frente de Len._

_-¿Por que me trajiste hasta tu casa?-. Pregunto Miku sin entender. Len abrió los ojos de golpe._

_-Y...Yo...-. Suspira. -Supongo que creí que la estarías pasando mal con Kaito así que tenía miedo de que el te golpeara. No me preguntes si Rin me lo dijo por que tienes brazos y piernas heridas-. Explico Len haciendo sonrojar a Miku._

_-L...Len...¿Por que me besaste?-._

_-Te amo...-. Confeso Len casi en susurros para luego dormirse en la falda de Miku quien beso su frente._

_-Yo igual-. Susurro de forma inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ella Miku. _

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**_

_Mikuo se encontraba sacando a Kaito de la casa a golpes. Len se acercaba a la casa de Miku tomándola de la mano. Len la soltó para ir a golpear a Kaito asegurándose de que Miku no lo detenga. Una mano en el hombro de Miku la hizo voltear._

_-No te preocupes, aun que sea más grande que el esta con Mikuo. Son dos contra uno-. Explicaba una chica pelirosa que venía acompañada de Rin._

_-Si, Luka-. Sonrió Miku. Luego de encargarse de Kaito, Len entra a la hermosa y amplia casa de Miku._

_**/Dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños.../**_ _Pensaba Len algo sonrojado seguido de un estornudo de Miku._

_-Len, Rin, Luka, Miku, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten-. El chico se retiro a la cocina sonriendo amablemente. Aun quedaba algo por hacer y ese algo era ganar la confianza de Mikuo. El hermano de la cuñada de Rin y novia de Len llego con una bandeja de galletas y vasos para todos y ellos se sentaron en la mesa incluyendo a Mikuo._

_-Len, ¿puedo explicarte por que no me caes bien?-. Pregunto Mikuo. Miku se atoró con una galleta y Len le dio su vaso de jugo de naranja para que tome. _

_-Pues sinceramente, siempre creí que eras un pervertido que cubría su forma de ser con la imagen del chico inteligente, tierno y estudioso-. Explico Mikuo mientras Len sonreía exageradamente._

_Luego de unos días Len logró ganarse la confianza de Mikuo. Al igual que conoció a Luka, Neru, Nero, Meiko y otros chicos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos de el y su hermana._

_**xDDDDD FIN :D. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este humilde fic ;3**_


End file.
